Loosening Threads
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: Kai...?" Rei's voice sounded painfully loud in the silence even though he had no more than whispered.--A little ficlet that has no point or plot. It's more of an experimental piece than anything. Perhaps a teaser for a new story (if I get the inspiration)


Disclaimer: Darlings, if I owned Beyblade Rei and Kai would already be married and have adorable little kiddies.

**_Author's Note:_** This is just one of those little "in-the-moment" fics that have no beginning and no end. Unless my muses compel me to make a story out of it...

* * *

**Loosening Threads**

The silence seemed almost tangible. It was if a knife could sear through its many heavy layers, ripping apart its seams. In fact, he longed to tear apart the threads of this unbearable silence; somehow cause it to diminish. But, unfortunately, there was no easy way to do this.

Rei sighed softly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was met with the dim lighting that the room he was standing in provided. His golden gaze locked onto the slumped figure that was sitting on the bed and a slight frown crept onto his features.

_'Oh...Kai...'_ The neko-jin's vibrant orbs reflected his uncertainty on how to handle the situation. How could he repair the problem _without_ causing the other boy to blow his already frayed fuse? Or should he simply allow Kai to get it all out in the open even if it meant either he would be deaf later or burnt to a crisp by a fiery glare? Whatever he decided, Rei knew that this wasn't the time to leave Kai alone. They both desperately needed this discussion.

"Kai...?" Rei's hesitant voice sounded painfully loud, even though he had no more than whispered.

"......"

The raven-haired boy sighed softly and twirled a silky lock of hair around an elegant finger, pondering on what approach he should try next. '_Usually I would leave him alone to his thoughts (especially since he looks as if he might bite my head off any second) but not this time, not in this particular situation. Leaving him alone would do more harm than good,'_ Rei still had his doubts about his reasoning, however. But those doubts were swiftly buried by another emotion: concern.

"Kai... please at least acknowledge that you hear me," Rei said gently, but firmly. The younger boy moved from his position in the doorway and neared the bed as he spoke. Cautiously Rei sank down on the mattress to sit beside Kai, all the while looking for any change in emotion on the cold team captain's face. All he found was a nonchalance darkened by frigid anger.

After a few moments of tense silence, Rei tried again. "Please Kai..." His voice had taken on a slightly exasperated tone and a frown had been painted over his soft smile. Talking to the Russian was like talking to a statue.

"I heard you."

Rei jumped, startled, when he heard a cool, emotionless voice reply to his pleading.

Kai lifted his lowered head to stare directly at the neko-jin with an intense, almost penetrating gaze. The Russian noticed that Rei didn't flinch away from his gaze as most would. The younger boy simply sat there, golden eyes locked with his crimson ones, sweet patience blossoming in his expression. The only factor that illustrated that Rei had been startled by his sudden animated response was the soft pink hue that dusted across the neko-jin's cheeks delicately.

"Then... will you agree to answer me when I ask you a question?" Rei raised an inquisitive eyebrow and sent Kai one of his one probing stares. The neko-jin had soon gotten over his surprise and was once again in his persistent "communication" mode. The Russian's anti-social attribute wasn't going to deter this stubborn kitten from his mission to get to the bottom of the situation.

"...... it depends on what sort of questions will be asked," Kai muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'_That's the most he's said since we (rather I) began talking,'_ Rei chuckled mentally. After his mirth was under control he responded, choosing his words carefully. "Only questions that will help me solve this problem. I won't inquire anything of you that is not directly linked to the issue at hand."

Rei's response seemed to be effective for Kai closed his eyes for a second then opened them, nodding the affirmative.

"Alright. Let's talk, kitten." A smirk could be detected in Kai's voice. His nonchalant expression was slowly and surreptitiously changing into another more animated expression that Rei couldn't quite place.

Then everything clinked into place. The various, intricate gears in the neko-jin's head roared to life. Rei suddenly grinned (not without blushing slightly) and nodded his head. "Let's."

_**fin...

* * *

**_

**_Side note(s):_** Well, that was...random? It's like a scene taken out of the chapter of a story... Except there is no other story to go along with it. sweatdrop Damn this little ficlets flittering around in my head! But I love them anyway... hugs paper to her chest Kisses and Kai&Rei plushies to all whom review!

Oh, and I have no idea what Rei was trying to discuss with Kai. Something to do with a disagreement between Kai and some one else (probably Tyson or Tala). The boys wouldn't tell me any other information than that! chuckles and sweatdrops Now... shoo and go review!


End file.
